CEWEK!
by Clark Van Maarseveen
Summary: AU. Collab. Sasuke cs adalah anggota mapala, namun tidak pernah mengajak kekasih mereka untuk naik gunung bersama, membuat para cewek merasa jengah. Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke cs ketika mendengar tantangan dari Sakura cs? RnR! SasuSaku. ShikaIno. NaruHina!


**Warning** : **A**lternative **U**niverse, **O**ut **o**f **C**haracter, **T**ypo's, **M**ultipairing, **B**ad Language, other.

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

.

**Main genre** : Adventure, Humor (although I wasn't really think it's a good humor), Friendship, and a little little bit Romance.

* * *

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**CEWEK!** Belongs to **Esti Kinasih**, I just adapt her novel.

And this **fic** belongs to us!

.

.

.

**CEWEK!**

_**Bab I**_

* * *

"Yah, rapat lagi!" dengus Sakura sebal. "Gimana, Ino?"

Sore itu seperti biasa mereka menghampiri sekretariat Maranon, organisasi pecinta alam Universitas Teitan. Semua jendela dan juga pintu tertutup rapat. Kedua gadis itu sudah menyangka pasti sedang ada rapat.

"Tunggu dulu saja," kata Ino sedikit meringis. Ia tidak mungkin mengajak sahabatnya itu untuk pulang.

Jam terus berdenting. Entah telah berapa lama mereka menunggu, hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok yang sangat dinantikan mereka. Setelah sempat terperangah sesaat di pintu, Sasuke pun menghampiri Sakura dan Ino yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai koridor. Dan dengan entengnya Sasuke menyuruh keduanya untuk pulang setelah menunggu hingga nyaris lumutan itu.

"Aku ada rapat sampai malam, kamu pulang bareng Ino aja," ucapnya datar dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Jelas Sakura langsung emosi.

Sakura mendengus keras, "Iya enggak apa-apa. Rapat aja ya sampai besok!"

"Hn. Minggu depan aku janji!"

"Bosen."

"Basi tahu, Sasuke. Tiap hari sabtu bilangnya begitu terus!"

"Tapi sabtu depan janji!" ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya. Mengacuhkan celetukan Ino tadi.

"Siapa yang percaya?" sentak Sakura kesal. "Ayo pulang, Ino!"

"Sakura!"

Dengan gerakan yang cepat gadis bersurai pink itupun menepis kasar tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menahannya.

"Tapi aku janji."

Sakura tidak mengindahkan sama sekali perkataan Sasuke. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan sosok kekasihnya yang mematung.

"Ino…" Harapan Sasuke langsung berpindah pada sahabat karib Sakura. Ditatapnya tajam gadis pirang dihadapannya. Berusaha menjelaskan bahwa ia benar-benar akan datang malam minggu nanti. Maksudnya, dia itu ingin minta tolong pada Ino untuk menjelaskan.

"Bilang saja sendiri. Pasti bohong lagi, kan?" tolak Ino sarkastik—mengerti arti tatapan kekasih sahabatnya ini.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam di ambang pintu kini mendekat ke arah Ino. "Aku juga tidak bisa datang," ucapnya dengan ekspresi seolah-olah bahwa ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ya udah sana! Siapa yang berharap kamu datang!" ujar gadis pirang itu seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Shikamaru sedikit terkekeh. Terpaksa untuk saat ini ia dan Sasuke harus merelakan kepulangan kekasih mereka dengan raut yang teramat kesal.

**### CEWEK! ###**

"Mereka emang dasarnya udah begitu. Biarin ajalah!" hibur Ino ketika sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Tapi serius nih, Ino! Berapa kali malam minggu dia enggak datang!"

Ino hanya meringis. Tiba-tiba disikutnya pinggang Sakura. "Lihat tuh! Si putri yang terhormat seantero Teitan, Hyuuga Hinata."

Sakura hanya melirik sebal. Tepat beberapa meter di depannya, terlihat si puttri yang kelewat anggun, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia adalah kekasihnya Naruto, masih satu komplotan dengan kekasih—menyebalkan—mereka.

Hinata berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kental akan kebudayaan Jepangnya, yang juga kaya raya. Dia adalah gadis antik di abad ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dia itu lembutnya minta ampun, kalau jalan pelaaan sekali. Dan anehnya, kalau tertawa nyaris tanpa suara! Itu juga jarang. Paling sering dia hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"Halo, Hinata? Mau ikut kami? Daripada malam minggu bengong sendiri."

"Aku mau kursus nih, maaf ya," tolaknya halus kemudian dengan santun mohon pamit.

"Dia itu cewek apaan sih? Sok bangsawan deh!" dengus Sakura kesal.

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Terus kenapa tadi diajak?"

"Cuman basa-basi. Mana mau dia! Nanti bisa tercoreng nama kebangsawanan keluarganya!"

"Mana ada kursus malam minggu?"

"Ya paling kursus kebangsawanan supaya nanti dia jadi penerus yang baik!"

Ino terkekeh geli.

Sakura berdecak kesal seraya menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka bertiga seenaknya sendiri terus. Lalu, selama ini kita dianggap apa?"

Ino menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya. "Biarkan saja… Jalan-jalan, yuk!"

Mereka pun meneruskan langkah mereka menuju tempat parkir utama kampus, di depan gedung rektorat, tempat Sakura meinggalkan mobilnya tadi siang.

**### CEWEK! ###**

Senin siang, di sekretariat Maranon, Itachi, salah seroang anggotanya berdiri dengan gagah di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Dulu sewaktu SMA, aku pernah bikin acara marathon gunung. Khusus untuk yang tingginya tiga ribu DPL. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita juga bikin acara serupa? Kita habisin seluruh gunung di Jepang yang ada di pulau Hokkaido!"

"SETUJUUU!" Gemuruh teriakan membahana seketika.

"Dan usul aku satu lagi!" sahutnya kemudian sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan spidol ke _whiteboard_ di pinggirnya. "Akhir pekan ini ada libur kan? Kita pakai buat latihan. Bagaimana?"

Dan lagi-lagi…

"SETUJUUU!"

Kembali ruangan itu dipenuhi suara riuh. Di lain sisi, terlihat tiga orang pemuda sedang berdiskusi. Bahwa sialnya—lagi-lagi—malam minggu ini terpaksa absen!

Sasuke yang paling pusing. Dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa sang terkasih sudah pasti akan marah besar. Sedangkan Shikamaru justru kecewa, karena Ino pasti bersorak jika ia tidak datang. Sementara Naruto seperti biasa, tenang karena Hinata-nya adalah gadis keturunan bangsawan yang tidak diajarkan untuk menuntut.

**### CEWEK! ###**

"Alasan baru lagi, 'kan? Minggu ini mau kesana, kesini. Dan semuanya itu penting!" seru Sakura jengkel ketika mengetahui maksud kedatangan Sasuke ke rumahnya.

Sasuke berdiri lalu mendekap kekasihnya dari belakang dengan mesra. Dikecupnya lembut pipi ranum Sakura—bermaksud untuk meredam emosinya.

"Gunung itu berbahaya, Sakura."

Gadis bersurai pink itu memutarkan kedua _emerald_-nya bosan. "Terus kenapa? Memangnya kamu pikir macan enggak doyan cowok?"

"Tetep aja berbahaya. Lagipula ini kan _intern_," ucap Sasuke lagi seraya mengusap lembut rambut gadisnya yang manis itu.

Medannya beratlah, bukan untuk pemulalah, internlah, banyak bahayalah, dan masih banyak sejuta alasan lainnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya tidak ingin dia ikut. Itu saja!

Melihat Sakura terdiam, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mengira bahwa gadisnya sudah aman dan mengerti. Lampu hijau sudah menyala, meskipun tidaki terlalu terang!

**### CEWEK! ###**

Di rumah Ino, Shikamaru juga menjelaskan soal keabsenannya sabtu malam minggu nanti. Sebenarnya percuma saja ia memberitahukan soal kepergiannya pada gadisnya yang satu ini. Karena pasti ia akan menanggapinya dengan senang hati.

"Loh ada apa? Ini kan malam selasa?"

Shikamaru menatap malas wajah sang pemilik rumah yang sangat tidak _welcome_ itu.

"Aku mau ngasih tahu kamu, kalau malam minggu nanti aku enggak bisa datang lagi. Soalnya…"

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok…"

Belum juga bisa selesai bicara, perkataannya sudah dipotong. Disabarkannya hati kemudian kembali meneruskan perkataannya.

"Maranon ada acara…"

"Iya. Nggak apa-apa."

"Bisa aku ngomong sampai selesai?"

"Nggak usah. Aku udah tahu kamu pasti ada acara!"

Sepasang mata _onyx_ Shikamaru berkilat tajam. Diputarnya otak supaya gadis didepannya merasa cemburu meskipun sedikit.

Aha!

"Tapi kan bukan cuma perempuan aja yang harus jaga diri. Cowok juga, Ino!"

"Maksudnyaaa?"

"Pernah sampai ada cewek yang ikut kegiatan Maranon lalu dia bugil di depan aku!"

"HAAA?" Shikamaru kali ini berhasil. "Siapaaa?" seru Ino seketika.

"Nggak penting itu siapa."

Shikamaru memang tidak berbohong. Pernah ada yang nekat bugil di depannya. Mantan istri Bruce Willis, Demi Moore. Dan si pirang seksi yang memang tidak tahu malu. Madonna.

Tapi cowok itu jelas tidak ingin memberitahu. Biarkan Ino tercengang dengan dugaannya sendiri, yang pasti disangkanya bugil adalah Karin. Gadis centil yang suka _overacting_ itu memang sudah terkenal dengan penampilannya yang kelewat seksi.

"Pasti Karin!" desis Ino. "Iya, kan?"

Karin? Shikamaru hampir tertawa. Cewek yang badannya setipis tripleks begitu? Siapa yang bakal tertarik untuk melihat, meskipun terpampang di depan mata.

"Tapi enggak mungkin. Bohong! Mana mungkin otaknya sampai korslet begitu?"

"Tanya saja sama orangnya!"

Maksud cowok berambut nanas itu, tanya saja sama Madonna. Tapi karena dari awal sudah miskomunikasi alias mis-objek pembicaraan, kalimat itu meyakinkan dirinya kalau memang Karinlah yang berani bugil di depan cowoknya.

**### CEWEK! ###**

Ino langsung berlari ke meja telepon begitu Shikamaru pulang, karena ada hal mahagawat yang harus segera disampaikannya pada Sakura. Tapi ternyata sahabatnya itu sudah berpesan pada seisi rumah bahwa ia tidak ingin diganggu. Sementara ketika dicoba menghubungi via ponsel, ternyata tidak aktif. Terpaksa ia harus menunggu telepon dari Sakura.

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Aku marah banget!"

"Kan dari dulu mereka emang begitu. Nggak bisa lihat libur lamaan dikit."

"Tapi enggak bisa begitu terus dong! Emangnya mereka pikir kita apaan? Nggak ada jalan lain. Kita harus balas dendam! Tapi kita ngomonginnya di tempat Hinata."

"Kok di sana? Dia kan orangnya nyebelin."

"Justru itu, mau enggak mau kita harus ngajak dia!"

"Emangnya mau ngomongin apaan sih?"

"Kita harus balas dendam. Harus bikin perhitungan! Santai aja mereka pergi-pergian terus, tapi enggak pernah ngajak kita sekalipun!"

"Mana mau dia!"

"Kita hasut sampai mau!"

Tiba-tiba Ino teringat tujuannya menelepon Sakura. "Oh ya, bilangin sama dia kalau setiap mereka pergi, Karin pasti ikut. Enggak perlu dihasut lagi! Dia pasti langsung panas!"

"Karin? Masa? Orang dia badannya kayak keripik gitu? Mana kuat naik gunung?"

"Tapi kata Shika begitu. Kalo anak-anak Maranon bikin acara, dia pasti selalu ikut."

Kedua mata Sakura langsung menyipit kaget. "Hah? Masa sih?"

"Iya. Aku tahunya barusan, waktu Shika ke rumah. Sekarang yang jadi masalah bukan kerempengnya. Tapi nekatnya itu! Kamu tahu kan kalau dia udah suka sama cowok gimana? Kejar pantang malu!"

"Pantesan aja mereka mati-matian enggak mau ngajak kita. Kasih alasan inilah, itulah. Emang si Karin itu udah pakar apa? Lagian dia itu kan bukan anggota Maranon, orang anggota Maranon enggak ada yang cewek! Dasar kurang ajar!" desis Sakura berang.

"Dan satu lagi berita heboh!

"Apa?"

"Sekarang si Karin udah nekat, Ra. Dia udah pake aksi, siap-siap Ra, siap-siap… BUGIL!"

"HAAA?" teriak Sakura gila-gilaan. Lalu… _bruk_! Dia terjatuh, tulang keringnya terantuk telak-telak ketika akan mengitari meja telepon. "ADOOH!"

Hening.

"Sakura? Ra? Halo? Kamu kenapa? Kamu enggak mati kan?"

Sakura meraih gagang telepon yang terayun-ayun sambil tengkurap.

"_Sorry_ ya kalau aku mati gara-gara Karin."

"Terus tadi kenapa?"

"Tulang keringku terantuk meja gara-gara kaget. Eh, Karin bugilnya di mana? Di toilet, kan?"

"Kalau di toilet, gimana Shikamaru bisa tahu?"

"Hah?" Sakura berdecak. "Ini bener-bener gawat! Bener-bener bahaya besar! Enggak tahu malu banget itu cewek!"

"Makanya! Ntar kasih tahu tuh si Hinata!"

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

**A**uthor's **A**rea :

Yuhuuuuuuuuuu~ ini adalah fic collab pertama **Ai Kireina Maharanii** dan **Kitsune Diaz isHizuka**!

Untuk pembuatan fic ini, kami berinisiatif untuk membagi tugas menulis tiap chapternya. Yakni, di chapter ganjil (termasuk chapter ini) sama **A**i **K**ireina **M**aharanii, dan untuk chapter genap oleh rekan saya **K**itsune **D**iaz **i**sHizuka! Hehe…

Oke, kalau gitu gimana? Ini adalah fic adaptasi dari novel kesukaan kami yang paling kita suka. Ada yang tahu novelnya? :D

Umm, rasanya cukup sekian aja. Ada yang berkenan memberikan concrit dan saran? Yuks ditunggu di kotak review!

.

.

Daaaaaaah!

.

_**A.K.M**_

_120524_

* * *

_**Review, please? :)**_


End file.
